


Calvalry

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>venomedveins:</p><p>    i just want someone to write a fic where Agron has to teach Nasir how to ride a horse so he can be a majestic warrior</p><p>    but Nasir can’t get on the horse because he’s too short<br/>and Agron is like “Jump Nasir! Jump!”<br/>And Nasir can pout and bat his eyelashes and be like “I caaaaan’t. Boost me up!”</p><p>    that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calvalry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this ficlet happens sometime after Mors Indecepta, while they are making camp/as they are settling into camp just prior to Separate Paths? I don’t fucking know.

Spear which Nasir had hoped to wield from new vantage point is thrown aside onto grass, neglected. He is deeply grateful for privacy afforded by forest clearing relatively far away from rebel camp. 

He takes position alongside recalcitrant beast, peering up at his target. Reaching up to grasp reins, he heaves himself up toward its back, only to once again slide down side of horse.

“I cannot gain seat if foolish horse insists upon moving!” he cries.

“Horse stands there patiently as statue.” Agron, seated comfortably astride his own horse, stares down at him. “He is calm, quiet animal, most appropriate for nervous new rider.”

Bristling, Nasir narrows his eyes up at Agron. “I am not nervous!” He tosses his head to clear away sweat-dampened curls falling into his eyes. “Fucking horse simply will not cooperate!” 

“Why, this horse is fond of you and aims only to please, much like myself.”

Animal underscores Agron’s words by turning its head to nuzzle hard at Nasir’s back. Warm breath huffs against his skin and he is pitched forward into Agron’s leg. 

“I know I am irresistible, yet let us not pause for lovemaking just yet,” Agron smirks, waggling his brows. “I would have you learn to ride before we break camp.”

Nasir frowns, turning back to horse which seems almost to be laughing at his frustration. “I will master fucking skill this day!” he vows.

“Even shit nation of Rome was not built before sundown,” Agron tells him, but Nasir is already grasping reins in his hand, determined that he should ride alongside Agron if need be.

“Try jumping! You will gain height and more easily mount steed! That is it! Jump, Nasir, jump!” Agron encourages, while Nasir takes his advice to heart, leaping up as he attempts to swing his leg over horse’s back.

But Nasir’s repeated efforts are wasted; it is no use, he might as well attempt to fly into sun. Horse is too tall and Nasir too short of stature. 

“I cannot do it,” he sighs, turning back to Agron to admit first defeat since Agron bestowed healing kiss and rendered him seemingly invincible. He looks up at his man with his heart in his eyes, blinking hard. “Agron, you will not ride horse into battle without me?”

Agron swings down easily from atop huge chestnut stallion to take his chin in hand, tilting up his flushed face for long kiss that Nasir melts into like wax under flame. “I would not leave you behind, even despite command.”

Nasir leans his whole weight against Agron’s hard chest, calmer now that nagging fear has been dispelled. 

Then embarrassing thought occurs to him. “You must not tell Spartacus I am unable to ride!”

“He knows already that I am teaching you,” Agron says, looking puzzled.

“Yes, but he does not know that I am not _learning_ ,” Nasir explains. “Agron, do not dare laugh at me!”

“Apologies,” says Agron, kissing top of Nasir’s head. “Yet I see that at this moment you are not quite thinking clearly.”

“You would add further insult to my failure?” Nasir sets his jaw petulantly.

“Nasir. I am most proud of your determination to gain new skill. Yet in your admirable focus, you have not thought of simpler method of achieving goal.”

“I have not?” Nasir thinks. He has tried every way possible to raise himself onto elusive perch. Only way he could practice riding this day would be if Agron himself were to…

“Lift me!” Nasir demands.

Agron smiles and laces his fingers together, bending down to form perfect stepping-stair from his upturned palms. 

*

By the time light begins to retreat from sky, Nasir has mastered stopping horse, changing direction, and dismounting without Agron’s aid. 

Agron praises him lavishly for his progress. Then they do pause for lovemaking, Agron taking him carefully upon soft bed of grass. 

Afterward, slow private smile lights up Agron’s face.

“What is it?” Nasir yawns, curious.

“It is just…When I advised you to jump…I supposed you would realize that I was not in earnest.”

Spear is no longer forgotten as Nasir snatches it up from ground to brandish at Agron.


End file.
